monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40265678-20191222232333/@comment-81.151.59.194-20191223151958
Literally the only one who has both in one move is Pumpseed. Thalassa doesn’t, Crabby doesn’t, Fusion doesn’t, etc. What the frick are you talking about? Yes, they all have it, but it will take multiple turns to do that, and by then anticipation could hurt them pretty badly if they have that. Draghar does, Pumpseed does and Thalassa does. Fusion doesn’t, can do it with extra turns anyway. Even against anticipation, fusion takes as many turns to trait disable the anticipation monster with Eisul and Santa: 2. Do it really doesn’t make a difference, Crabby can do it with extra turns, and, even with anticipation, can still remove the mega taunt with PER. It’s not eaasier to do one effect than the other. The both take a fricking turn to do. Eisul is always going to tank equal or more hits because you have to get rid of 2 effects and not just one. PER isn’t easier to do than TD. If teams have both (which they should) they are just as easy to apply. It’s not like one effects is harder to do. They both take a turn to apply. Bruh Well... PER is easier. By that, I mean far more monsters have PER than trait disable. There is no monster in the game with trait disable but not PER, but many with PER no TD. And, well, with taunt, you can still easily AoE through that. As for the ‘two effects instead of one’ Really, most TD has PER with it as well Okay, but you can reapply taunt to Eisul as well. Most teams are going to have area dodge. That’ll shut you down almost as hard as MT. There’s not too much of a difference. Also, have you um... heard of turn transfers? They’re this thing that some monsters have (I’ll admit that it’s not very common), but it’s where monsters give a turn to another monster. So they could give Eisul a turn to do that. Reapplying taunt is simply nowhere near as good as reapplying mega taunt. Turn transfers are anticipation bait, it’s just so much easier to NER. And um... what’s better than tortures? DENIAL. FREAKING DENIAL. Does precious Santerion have that? No, he doesn’t, which makes Eisul’s moveset a lot better, since denial is so invaluable in this meta. Would you still use Thalassa is instead of mega freeze she did bleeding? Probably not as much. Denial is very important, and even though neither of them will get turns in much, Eisul being able to actually deny other monsters is great. While I don’t deny thalassa can be better than tortures, single target denial with no PER, trait disable or anything isn’t amazing, especially with all the PER in the meta. Honestly, there are so many monsters with better denial move than this. As to who’s skills are better, just think of them if neither of them had mega taunt. Eisul has nothing but a couple of single target possessions, and AoE curse. Santa, on the other hand, has very high damage moves, lots of tortures, NER, PER, and amazing heal skills. His skills are so much better, and so so his trait - santerion is better